Breakaway
by Angelic Vampire
Summary: A story of triumph, love, and family. When no one has faith in you , you must insist upon your self, that is what Ginny weasley sets out to learn. Song fic- Kelly clarksons "Breakaway"


_Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. Please no flamers. if you like it, write a comment, if you hate it , please keep it to yourself._

* * *

  
**Breakaway**  
  
_Grew up in a small town, And when the rain would fall down. I just stared out my window .Dreaming of a could-be ,And if I'd end up happy ,I would pray (I would pray)._

Laying on her bed, she dreamed of something more. The young little red headed girl wanted more out of her life. Piles of Teen witch in her untidy room, posters of most beautiful singers and actresses posing and smiling. Ginerva Weasley was 13 when she realized what she wanted to be... she wanted to be a singer. She really didn't look the part, she was a bit scrawny, freckles sprinkled all over her cheeks, long straight red hair and plain brown eyes . But she prayed every night and wondered if she can really do it. As rain drops softly fell upon her window, she was determined to try.

_Trying not to reach out ,But when I'd try to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me .Wanted to belong here ,But something felt so wrong here, So I pray (I would pray),  
I could breakaway.  
_

A couple of years flew by and it was time for to tell her mother what she wanted to be and hoped to supported by her, but received a grand disappointment.  
" Oh my dear Ginny, I don't think you can do it. You just don't have it my darling, why don't you stick to something sensible, like hex breaking you were always good at that , honey? " Her mother said. Molly Weasley was a slightly plump woman with red hair and freckles, same as her daughter and her six sons.

" What do you mean I can't, mum?" she stood in awe.

" I mean you don't have the passion." She responded to her daughter. She turned away from the plump redheaded woman. She slowly walked to her room. Gin swallowed her tears but couldn't hold any longer. She fell on the floor and placed her back against the side of her bed. 'How can she say that? She heard me once and she said so herself that I have talent.' More salty tears fell and rolled down her soft pale cheek. A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and her brother Ron entered the room.

" I heard what mum said." He sat on the floor with her and faced his only sister. She turned her head from the tall red head. He placed a finger under her chin and gently turned her head back to him.

"Listen, I know you can do it. I heard you almost everyday in the shower and that day in the Hogwarts talent show. I mean, you knocked everyone off their feet! Just believe in yourself, Gin. Soon, I'll see your face in these bloody magazines you read so much." He smiled and wiped her tears away. She hugged tightly and whispered,

" Thank you."  
  
__

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly .I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky. I'll make a wish, Take a chance ,Make a change , And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun . But I won't forget all the ones that I loved. I'll take a risk ,Take a chance, Make a change ,And breakaway_

"Ms. Weasley? It's Showtime." A voice said through the door.

" Oh, thank you. I'll be right out." The 23 year old woman answered. Ginerva Weasley was no longer the girl who dreamed of something more. She now is living her dream. She was tall, slender and had the curves in all the right places. Freckles that was all over her face soon vanished but left very few along her nose and cheeks. Her once straight bright red hair, was now long, wavy and a fiery color in each strand, the plain and dull eyes became chocolate brown with a little twinkle.

After she left Hogwarts, she left to pursue her career. She said goodbye to her family and haven't seen them in awhile. She kept in touch with Ron but wasn't able to talk to the rest of her family, especially her mother. She looked around the room. Beautiful bouquets of white roses, a bag of fan letters literally pouring out of it and a dressing table with a mirror that was surrounded at the sides of pictures of her family. She looked in the mirror and smiled. ' Is this a dream? I hope not because I don't think I don't ever want to wake up.' Suddenly, she saw a little girl within it. It was her. She was smiling in her old hand me down clothes that was two sizes to big for her. She simply mouthed _'Thank you'_ to her older version. She disappeared after the door opened and the head of a man popped out,

" Ms. Weasley, it's time." The former Gryffindor exhaled and smiled, " I'm ready."

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,Sleep under a palm tree,Feel the rush of the ocean .Get onboard a fast train ,Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

With each step she took, little flashes of her past appeared in her mind. The first: when she entered Hogwarts, the second: She sang in the school's talent show, the third: when she flew into the sky as she played Quidditch and the memories continued until she finally reached her destination.

" I like to present a special lady tonight. I think you know her. Please welcome Ms. Ginny Weasley!" The announcer yelled to the crowd. She went through the red velvet curtains and was accepted with roaring applause. The music began and she sang, sang from the heart.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly .I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky .I'll make a wish ,Take a chance,_ _Make a change, And breakaway .Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I loved. I'll take a risk ,Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway"  
_  
_"Buildings with a hundred floors ,Swinging around wild indoors . Maybe I don't know where they'll take me ,but Gotta keep moving on, moving on ,Fly away, breakaway. "_  
  
" Thank you London!" She yelled to her audience and left the stage. She was greeted by her boyfriend and her brother.

" Harry!" She exclaimed to the young man. Harry Potter was slightly built, piercing green eyes, and yes, still had messy raven hair.

" I could never miss out on your concerts 'cause if I did, I know you can kill me." He said as he hugged her and kiss her pink lips.

" Oi!! What am I? Chopped liver?" Her brother exclaimed. She chuckled and hugged the still tall red headed male.

" Actually, I thought you were pork." Ginny laughed when she let go of him.

" I, uh, brought a couple of people with me." He said as he revealed their entire family. She grinned from ear to ear and practically jumped to hug them. But what surprised her was a plump red head woman, her mother.

" You were wonderful out there." She said, her two chocolate brown eyes watering up.

"You did it. I thanked God everyday that I was blessed with you. I regret for ever doubting you. And now I see you, a beautiful young woman who is living her dreams. I am very proud of you ,my little one . I am very proud of you." She said, tears flowing freely. The words she wanted to hear for so long from the person she wanted to hear it from. She hugged her mother tightly and cried.

" I love you, mummy." Molly Weasley stroked her daughter long red hair and replied, " I love you, my darling ." Ron smiled at this reunion ,entered the group, along with Harry as the family cheered for their rising star.

_I'll spread my wings And I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. I gotta take a risk, Take chance, Make a change , And breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun .But I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk, Take a chance Make a change, And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway.  
_

* * *

__

_Author's Notes: This is for the dreamers, the lovers and for those who doubt themselves. Just spread your wings and reach for your dreams. Never give up._


End file.
